Enderlox
by ImmortalBooty
Summary: Enderlox, Skylox, and Skybrine. All you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I CHANGED THE CHARACTERS PERSONALITIES. I KNOW THIS ISN'T HOW DEADLOX ACTS, AND THAT NONE OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS ACT AS THIER IRLCOUNTERPARTS DO, BUT IT MAKES FOR A MORE INTERESTING STORY. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING (ASSUMING YOU DO XD)!

ENDERLOX

Deadlox, an 11 year old boy. He would come to school, do his work, and come home. He had a good group of friends. About Three or so of them is a lot for Deadlox, and he wasn't very outgoing. His big, fluffy hair matched well with his favorite white V-Neck. He had always worn it, and he always will. His bright eyes shined with curiosity. His friend were really supportive of him, even though he could really be a dick sometimes. They made sure not to work him into a rage, because he would really get more mad than he needed to be.  
Jason was one of Deadlox's least closest but oldest friends. Everyone would call him Truemu for some reason. They never figured it out, but the name stuck on. He would never stop talking about how he wanted to go to space one day. It was easy to figure out that that was his dream.  
Next you have Bodil. Bodil had the most funny laugh in the world. He sounded like a dying chicken. Bodil was a practical joker, and got a bit annoying sometimes.  
He tried not to associate his pranks with Deadlox, because he knew that deadlox would kill him with fire.  
Finally, Sky comes into the picture. Sky was by far Deadlox's closest friend. Sky always wore sunglasses,and had brown, shaggy hair. Sky was outgoing and kind, and he didn't ever let anything get to him. Deadlox had always secretly loved him, and eventually he told Truemu. The thing about Jason was that he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. Deadlox should have learned that from a couple years ago in a very fucked up situation.  
"SKY! SKY! SKYYYY!" Yelled Jason as Deadlox yelled at him. "DEADLOX LIKES YOUUUU!"  
Silence. No one could speak as Deadlox had a breakdown until Sky did.  
"Fuck you, Truemu. You never know when to shut the fuck up." He barely said while keeping his cool. All of Sky's attention turned to Deadlox. Sky comforted him.  
He was kind.  
Deadlox was honestly suprised about how kind and accepting Sky was. He had thought that he would be more confused or wierded out. I mean, Sky already knew Deadlox was bi, and Sky was bi too, so that wasn't the problem. It was just... wierd.  
Deadlox was home, and decided to go on a walk to clear his mind. Life was too short to be upset, and he wouldn't stand for it.  
Caught up in thought, Deadlox felt something breathing on him. He froze, and heard a voice.  
"Darkness..." said the voice. It was ominous and quiet, but clearly noticable. Deadlox turned around only to see particles that an enderman would leave after he teleported.  
"It's just a dream," Deadlox told himself. "It's just a dream..."  
Deadlox felt a thump on his head as he woke up from what he assumed was a dream. Deep inside he knew it wasn't. He rushed off to the shower to not smell like an ass.  
While he washed his body, he kept feeling strange things on his upper back. Like walls. He decided he would look in the mirror.  
Two wings appeared on his back. They were black, gray, and purple. There was also a long, five foot long tail that was of the same color scheme. He also had bright,  
purple eyes. Deadlox was almost too stunned to speak. He thought back upon how his parents died. They were killed by the Enderdragon. The wings, tails, and eyes had only reminded him of them. But he had gotten over this a long time ago. He refused to be more upset about this matter and picked himself up. He was still a bit stunned by that fact. He was letting himself be stunned by the wings and tail and eyes, because they couldn't be real, right? Right? No, they had to be real. These were because of the voice.  
Deadlox ran into his room, trying to see if anything was different. Nothing. Nothing but a purple wristband. Deadlox put it on, and poof! His wings and tail were gone! His eyes were back to his normal hazel brown. He decided to take it off until he had to do social things, because with it off he felt a bit less constricted that way. He wanted to keep it off, but Deadlox knew that he couln't just be walking around with pruple eyes, wings, and a five foot long tail. So he shoved on the fluffy, pruple, thin bracelet and shuffles off to school.  
Deadlox was still stunned, and didn't relly have the physical cappasity to even SPEAK to other people. Whenever Mr. Freeman would call on him, he would simply say "I don't know," and continue to doze off. He spent most of his time in the bathroom in a stall without the wristband on. He thought about flying, and decided to try it when he got home. He tried to fly to look up at the clock to see when that was. FOUR HOURS? Deadlox was in for a long day. It wasn't even lunch yet!  
Once lunch actually came, his friends were VERY confused. It wasn't like Deadlox to be silent and not speak. He had no expression on his face as he sat. He didn't have a lunch, didn't buy a lunch, and didn't eat. He just sat, and creepily stared into nowhere. He was so stunned that that was all he could do.  
"Why are you wearing that wristband, dude?" asked sky. Deadlox didn't even care about yesterday and that situation. But Sky's vioce had still made Deadlox more comfortable, but today Sky sounded worried. His voice was shaggy, and it still made Deadlox happy. He was more comfortable speaking now that Sky had spoken.  
"I- um- like it..." Deadlox partly lied, because he liked the wristband and its ability to conceal his true self- well- his new self. He of course didn't tell anyone about what had happened this morning. He didn't know if he could trust anyone with his secrets, not after yesterday.  
"Heh... Okay I guess..." said Bodil quietly with a slightly confused tone. No one speaked after that, not a bit. It was silent around the table until Truemu butted in being slightly rude.  
"Stop being so secretive! No one cares! If anything I should be the one keeping secrets!" Truemu had a tendency to think that he is special and try to make people think that he is not human in some way. Everyone knew he was perfectly normal, just loved attention.  
"Oh, because you're so special! Everyone knows that the only thing about you that isn't normal is the fact that you can never keep a secret! Oh yeah, and the fact that you don't make friends very easily and get people on your bad side like its your job!" Yelled Sky. Bodil agreed willingly and Deadlox felt a tear run down his face. He hated it when people faught, but after all the things that Truemu had said and done, Deadlox was almost even more stunned. Everything felt like it was falling apart. Deadlox almost couldn't feel things that happened to him anymore. Before he knew it, the day was over. He hopped on his computer and wacthed some Youtube. Youtube was the only thing that could make him happy sometimes. He took the bracelet off, and felt the bones on his back and tailbone grow. His eyes ached and hurt, so he was forced to close them. He openeed them up, looked in the mirror and saw his purple eyes. He fell asleep on his bed. He had almost fell asleep in ledd than ten seconds "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" screached Deadlox's alarm. Deadlox was reminded of his Ender counterpart everytime he tried to do something normally. Suprisingly he gave up caring. There was no point. Hejust put on his wristband and rushed off to school.  



	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS CHAPTER TWO OF ENDERLOX! I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING SO FAR! IT'S REALLY PRETTY HARD TO WRITE THESE, SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME HOW I AM DOING! (btw I am writing this on Notepad...)

ENDERLOX CHAPTER TWO

As Deadlox walked into school, he decided life was too short to be upset. He got out every negative feeling he had the day before. That was one of the worst experiences that he had ever had. He was still a little shaken by the wings and tail, but he had now found as he looked in the mirror that without the bracelet he also hard those purple particles. He was like the enderdragon. And he couldn't help but feel like he should now take blame for his parents death. But he knew deep inside it wasn't him.  
He knew that as he walked into school he would try to be normal. He was always gonna be a little bit off, but h could at least try.  
About a month later Deadlox had pretty much gotten completely used to his new self, and he had started to practice flying. He was pretty good, it was almost as if it had come naturally. Like he had been practicing for years. By now, he was only the slightest bit shaken from what had happened. He shuffled off to school as usual.  
"I'm glad you've opened up a bit more than last month, dude." Said Sky. He seemed happy, and Deadlox liked it. Deadlox still liked him.  
"Oh, it's no big deal..." said Deadlox.  
"Don't act like that! It's awesome!" Bodil quickly replied. He was happy, too. It seemed the only one that didn't give two shits was Truemu.  
"Th- Thanks guys! I didn't know you cared!" replied Deadlox. He truly was suprised that his friends cared. He was so much more happy now, it's like nothing has changed!  
"WE DON'T CARE!" Yelled Jason/ Truemu. He wasn't sarcastic. He was seriosly mad. It seemed to stun the rest of the group. "Go away, Truemu. Clearly we care. Honestly, I don't know why we still hang out with you." Sky said calmly. He was mad, but he always good at concealing how he actually felt. Deadlox was stunned. He was so impressed about how Sky was so calm.  
Later on Sky asked Deadlox if he could walk home with him. Deadlox thought that this was his oppertunity to talk to him about what had happened a month ago. He still had a crush on Sky, but way more massive and less secretive. Deadlox was honestly so happy and excited. Sky told him he had to spend the night because his parents were out.  
"Will your parents allow me to stay the night?" asked Sky.  
"Oh, no it's just me." Deadlox replied, barely keeping his cool. "I'm sorry..." said Sky. He had a knack for understanding peoples emotions. He felt terrible for Deadlox.  
"It's fine, let's get home." Deadlox said. He knew the way home was long, and maybe he should have warned Sky, but all he could think about was the fact he needed to talk about his crush.  
"Sky, I-" Deadlox was interuppted halfway through the walk when he finally got to talk about it with a voice.  
"I WILL FIND OUT THE SECRET BEHIND THAT BRACELET!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Truemu! But, was it? It was distorted. It sounded more dark and creepy. It was very maniacal. Both Sky and Deadlox turned around to see a strange creature with the head of Jason! It was... the wither? No, that couldn't be right! Only few have been stupid enough to spawn a wither, and but one survived. Was this truly Jason?  
"J- Jason?" said Deadlox, stunned.  
"No, that's not our Jason, that's Withermu." Replied Sky calmly. Sky thought of that off the bat, and was really impressed with himself. Deadlox could tell he made it up, too. As Deadlox Marveled at Sky's quick thinking, Sky saw him being concealed by a dark smoke shooting out of Withermu. Sky tried to warn Deadlox, but Deadlox passed out before he could.  
Deadlox felt himself drift off into nothingness.  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Sky.  
"I want that bracelet, and now I have it!" Yelled Jason. He suddenly took of the bracelet from Deadlox's hand and disappeared within a half second with it.  
Deadlox woke up to him transforming. He paniced and tried to find his bracelet, but it was no use. A tear run down his face when he saw Sky. Sky was astonished, and it showed on his face. Deadlox broke down, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." That's all he could say.  
"Look at me, man. I wanna show you something." said Sky calmly. Deadlox looked up with his bright, slightly glowing purple eyes. Sky took off his glasses. He had never done this before, and now Deadlox knew why.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! LOL JK I AM NOT THAT EVIL XD!

Sky grew wings. Not like Deadlox's wings, more feathery. They were a beautiful white, and very clean. His eyes were a bright gold, like Sky's favorite element, budder. Sky was always secretive, all this time.  
"It's okay, man. You don't need to hide anymore. Neither of us do." Said Sky reassuringly. Deadlox turned from crying of sadness, to being so suprised and happy. He ran up to Sky and hugged him. Deadlox's life was five times easier, and he knew that everything was going to be okay.

NOW IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING! THIS TOOK ME AWHILE TO WRITE, AND I HOP YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE STORY AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! I JUST WANNA THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT SO MANY PEOPLE TO LIKE THIS STORY! SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES, I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK OR ANYTHING BECAUSE I AM DOING THIS ON NOTEPAD. HERE GOES CHAPTER THREE!

ENDERLOX

"Just try to relax. Focus on where you want to go." said Sky. He was teaching Deadlox how to fly better. Though they had different kinds of wings, the whole basic idea was the same.

"AH!" Deadlox yelled as he fell down. He sucked at flying. He was about twenty to thirty feet in the air when he fell. Just when Deadlox thought he would break many bones, his falled slowed and he found himself being caught by Sky.

"Man, that was close! You really need some practice, dude." Sky said. Deadlox blushed and flew down to the ground.

"Thanks, man." Deadlox said awkwardly. He was really bad at flying and he knew it. Sky decided that they should take a break for the night, and once that got to Deadlox's house they took a break.

"How am I gonna keep this secret? You have your sunglasses, but I dont have my bracelet anymore! Not to mention Jason. What did you call him... Withermu? Do you know him?" Asked Deadlox.

"No, I just made that up. But the name works, doesn't it?" Sky said, clearly very proud of himself.  
"Of course that name works! I am almost jelious because I want a cool name..."

"Dragonlox... Endlox... Enderlox... Enderlox! That works!" Said Sky, still very proud of himself. His neckalace was glowing very brightly. Deadlox noticed that it kindof just did that on its own.

"Okay, that's good, what about you?"

"Skybrine, because that's what my real dad, Herobrine, gave me. He was so kind, but he started to go crazy eventually. He ran off to the Nether one day, and He kept yelling at me. I ran away eventually, and learned how to survive by myself. I made my parents being out of town up. The house I built was destroyed my griefers. So I need to stay the night with you because I need to collect resources tomorrow, so I was going to skip school to get the stuff I need and build my house. But I was wondering if you could help. Can you? I don't really think that going to school is going to be an option for a while."

"Of course I can help! You've helped me more than I can say, so I will do whatever I can do to help. I wonder when I will be able to keep this a secret again, I mean, what will happen if people find out?"

"I don't really know, man. Maybe it's not all that bad, but we don't know. It's better to be safe than sorry." Sky said calmly.

The next day the house building was going well. Deadlox would get materials to build while Sky finished off the house. Finally, it was done.

"Thanks for the help, man! This is awesome!" Sky explaimed. He was really happy, and the house was really nice. It was just getting dark. The sunset was really pretty. They both stared at it for a while, and then Deadlox, blushing, had to awkwardly interrupt the moment.

"I really got to get to sleep..." Deadlox said, scratching his head. He noticed that he was actually tired. Deadlox yawned, and Sky could tell it was real.

"I think I gotta get to sleep, too." Sky said, sounding tired. They both flew off to their homes. Sky was fast asleep within five minutes, snoring loudly. He slept like a dog. Deadlox did the same. It was all nice until 6:30 am.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Screamed Deadlox's alarm. He immediently put it on sleep mode, not thinking he would need to go to school. As he reached over to satisfy he lazy needs, he noticed a purple bracelet. Deadlox, stunned, put it on. It was his! He transformed into a normal person again! Deadlox was overjoyed, and decided to wake up his new neighbor.

Deadlox snuck in through the front door. He creeped up the stairs. As he opened the door to Sky's new room, Sky was close to waking up. "YO!" yelled Deadlox in the funniest way he could.

"FUCK!" explaimed Sky as he threw his pillow to the door. "Get ready for payback, dude. I'm watching you." Said Sky like it was his job to get payback.

"Whatever, anyway, look what I found on my nightstaaaand!" Deadlox said, still overjoyed. He picked up the bracelet, showed Sky, and put it on. It was soft and like new. He suddenly transformed and his wings and tail were gone. He no longer had purple particles, and his eyes were back to normal. "We are going to school!"

"But what about Withermu?"

"He disapeared within a second, before I had actually began to, well, transform! He doesn't know anything!" Remembered Deadlox.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sky said, putting his glasses on, becoming normal, "Let's go learn crap!"

WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER THREE! I HAD FUN MAKING IT, AND I HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING! SORRY IF THE STORY IS WIERD, I AM KINDA MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG. IF YOU DON'T MIND PLEASE POST A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID AND WHAT I SHOULD DO! ONE OF YOU SAID TO MAKE SPACES IN BETWEEN THE PARAGRAPHS, SO I DID! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE WITH BETTER GRAMMER USING THE DEFAULT STUFF ON THE WEBSITE, BUT OTHERWISE, SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! THANKS FOR READING! BYE! 


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR POSTING REVIEWS AND STUFF! I REALLY APRECIATE IT, AND YOU GUYS ARE REALLY NICE! I WILL KEEP TRYING TO DO BETTER ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! ALSO, I REALLY WANT TO RESPOND TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, BUT WHENEVER I SEE THEM, I IMMEDIANTLY THINK, "I MUST WRITE!", AND START WRITING. SO SORRY FOR NOT RESPONDING! HERE GOES CHAPTER FOUR!  
P.S. EVERYTHING SAID ABOUT JASON IS NOT WHAT I REALLY THINK, IT JUST BENEFITS THE STORY.

ENDERLOX

"I HAD IT! THE BRACELET! WHERE IS IT?" Yelled Truemu. He was really angry, but not transformed. He probably knew that he couldn't, either. "DID YOU TAKE IT? WHERE IS IT?" He went on.

"It's on my wrist." Said Deadlox calmly and confidently.

"Where else would it be?" Added Sky.

"WITH ME! I SHOULD HAVE IT!" Jason said. Now that Deadlox thought about it, what had kept him from transforming? Maybe it was his backpack? He never took that off. That had to be it!

"Why would you have it, anyway?" Asked Bodil. He was the only one who never knew what was going on. In a way, Deadlox and Sky felt bad for him. But they both knew that he was important. He had helped Sky and Deadlox become who they are now, and there was no denying it.  
"I TOOK IT!" yelled Jason. He was clearly pissed. Like always. Everyone was getting fed up at this point. And Jason could tell. He didn't care though, he never did. All he thought of was himself.

It was time to walk home, and from now on, Deadlox was walking with Sky. Once they got deep into the woods, Sky and Deadlox would have a flight race to their homes. It gave Deadlox good practice, and it was fun. Sky would always win, and Deadlox really tried hard. He also found that he could shoot purple fire out of his palms if he focused hard enough. He found this out doing his homework, and eventually had to have Sky let him cheat off his work. Sky willingly let him. Deadlox was caught and had to make an excuse. He said something dumb like, "MY DOG ATE MY HOMEWORK, DOOD! SERIOUSLY!" but in his mind he was saying "Don't do dis!"

"Yo, Sky... Are we a thing? Deadlox asked. He had finally gotten the courage to ask that. It was an embarrassing question, but Deadlox needed to know. He just felt like he needed to. His feelings for Sky were through the roof by now.

"I don't know, are we?"

"I hope..."

"I like you, Deadlox."

"I like you."

"So we are a thing!" Said Sky. He was so confident. It made Deadlox's heart flutter. He REALLY liked Sky. "Well, it's time for the race... GO!" yelled Sky. He had dashed off and won the race. It hit Deadlox by suprise, and he lost by a mile. "It looks like I won!" Sky said.

About a couple hours later, Deadlox was on his computer. Suddenly, the whole monitor went white. Deadlox, stunned saw text typed across his screen. "COME TO THE ALLEY NEXT TO SCHOOL IF YOU REALLY VALUE BODIL" It said. Deadlox quickly flew over to Sky's house. He knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Dood, we need to go. Now. Follow me." Said Deadlox. No questions asked as they ran to the alley next to school. Sky put on his glasses and Deadlox put on his bracelet on before they left the forest.

Bodil woke up tied up to the wall. He paniced, but the more he struggled, the more the chaines got tighter. He saw Truemu tapping his foot. "Truemu! Wh-why am I here? Let me out!"

"No! I tied you up for a reason! And be quiet, I'm thinking!" Yelled Jason. He still had his backpack on, as usual. "Ah! They're here!" He said. Sky and Deadlox walked into the alley. "So you got my message! Splendid!" He said. Jason took off his backpack and started transforming into something that looked like the Wither, but the middle head was Jason's.

"What the fuck?!" Yelled Bodil as he watched helplessly what was going on. Sky looked at Deadlox, and Deadlox looked at Sky. They both nodded. Sky took of his glasses, and Deadlox took off his bracelet. Luckily, Deadlox had practiced shooting the fire. He had that. And Sky had the powers of Herobrine, just a bit downgraded. They were a powerful bunch.

"Ah, so that's what the bracelet does... And you look cool, Sky." Said Withermu.

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" yelled Bodil. He was really confused, and didn't know what to do. He was so suprised that he didn't know what to do other than yell. Suddenly he saw a black substance surrounding him. He felt like he was falling into an abyss as he fell fast asleep.

WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER FOUR! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! OOOH! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! WHOOO KNOWS! THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME HOW I AM DOING! THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS, IT'S ME. I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I REALLY LOVE MAKING THESE, ANDI JUST CHOSE WRITING OVER CUPCAKES. LITERALLY. AND IT WAS A GOOD CHOICE! WELL, THERE'S NOT MUCH MORE TO SAY, SO HERES CHAPTER FIVE! ALSO, IRL I THINK MINECRAFT UNIVERSE IS AWESOME, BUT EVERYTHING SAID MAKES THE STORY BETTER.

ENDERLOX

Deadlox focused, and hard. He knew if he had focused hard enough, he would shoot the purple flames. He didn't know what it would do to a person, he had only done it to his homework, so he was kind of excited. In the mean time, Withermu was shooting heads at Deadlox, but he had terrible aim. In the mean time, Skybrine was rounding up mobs. Everyone was getting ready to attack. This lasted about five seconds before they heard a scream.

"AAHH!" Yelled the fimiliar voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked was the principal of the school. They all froze. Before they knew it, she was hanging up from calling the cops.

"Shit... RUN!" Yelled Sky. Deadlox quickly untied Bodil, and carried him. Sky and Deadlox flew as fast as they could home. As for Withermu, he was caught. Jason was dumb enough to think that putting on his backpack and running would help. He was caught.

"What are we gonna do? I mean, Bodil's knockedout and we have the cops on us! We can't claim self defence! They saw us transformed." Said Sky urgently.

"I have obsidian, and you have a lighter. I know you may not want to, but it's the End or the Nether. Let's also build the portal underground so they don't find it. We can't go to the end, because theres no stronghold. They won't find us in the Nether!" Deadlox explaimed. Sky agreed, knowing it was their only choice.

"Let's go." Said Sky. He was not excited in the slightest. They jumped in. The lava and fire appeared around them. They spawned right in front of Herobrine's throne. He was the same as Sky, but had bigger wings and brighter eyes. His wings were bloched with blood almost ot the point that the wings were red. He smurked when he saw Sky.

"Son." Herobrine said slyly.

"Father, I have come for your help. We have Overworld government chasing us. We have nowhere to go but here. Is it okay if we stay here for a while? We are willing to pay." Said Sky calmly.

"Of course you may stay. The only cost to you is this," Herobrine took a knife and marked a nether star on Sky's hand, an ender eye on Deadlox's hand, and a sun on Bodil's hand. Everybody screamed. Sky's mark turned bright, glowing red. Deadlox's was bright, glowing purple. Bodil's was bright, glowing yellow.

"AHHH! WHERE AM I?" Yelled Bodil as he woke up. He was stunned, and his hand was in so much pain. So was everyone elses.

"We are in the Nether." Sky said. Then, he and Deadlox eplained everything. It took a while, but Bodil understood.

"Okay... Mr. Herobrine, can I be able to contact my family and tell them I am okay? I do not want them worrying..." Asked Bodil. He got really worried, and he was about to cry. He cried easily. But his tears were dried up by the pure heat of the Nether. No one needed water in the nether, and no one felt the tempurature.

"Unfortunatly, there's no phones in the Nether." replied Herobrine.

"Oh..."

"But we have mail that can be given back to the overworld. It can only be be sent by people that were born in the overworld. So your in luck. I heard that you just need to focus very hard on where you would like it to go." Herobrine explaimed. Even though he was the ruler of hell, he could be nice if he wanted to. And these people were his son and his son's friends. He couldn't be rude to them. Herobrine had a hole in his heart. His son was his only family, and he needed to make everything up to him. The least he could do was help him.

"Thankyou, father. We appreciate all of your kindness." Said Sky. He was astonished how kind his father was. Sky's hand did not hurt anymore, and likely niether did the others. There was no portal out. No running. Only Herobrine could let them back.

SORRY FOR THE EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER. MY SISTER'S FRIENDS ARE STAYING THE NIGHT IN OUR TREEHOUSE, AND I HEARD I REALLY LOUD BOOM. I AM WAY TOO FLIPPED OUT TO KEEP WRITING THIS FOR KNOW, BUT I NEED TO POST A CHAPTER TONIGHT... THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL HOPEFULLYHAVE ONE BY TOMORROW! BYE!  



	6. Chapter 6

HI GUYS! THE BOOM WAS OKAY, I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS. I LOVE YOU DOODS, BY THE WAY. I JUST HEARED A CRAP TON OF KIDS SCREAMING AND IT'S REALLY FUCKING DAR AND CREEPY OUT. I AM SORRY FOR MAKING A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER LAST TIME, AND I AM SORRY FOR MAKING THIS ONE SO LATE. (I JUST WAS LISTENING TO IMAGINE DRAGONS AND ALL THEIR FUCKING SONGS REMIND ME OF ENDERLOX. SERIOSLY GO LISTEN TO THEM ON YOUTUBE). SO HERES CHAPTER SIX- I THINK... IS THIS CHAPTER SIX?

ENDERLOX

"What even are these? They light up really bright..." Asked Deadlox. He looked at the back of his hand, at the silloiutte of an enderpearl. It was glowing purple. Everyone elses showed the place they were born. Deadlox never met his parents, so he really didn't know where he was born.

"I dunno..." Sky and Bodil. "Let's just try to start thinking of what we can do."

"Do you think we can wait it out?" Asked Deadlox.

"No... We would still be remembered. Everywhere. We need some sort of disguise..." Said Sky.

"Do you seriosly think that we can where a disguise all the time? I mean, they saw me too, and This hand thing is wierd." said Bodil. "Maybe we could where some sort of cloak? Something big too mask out faces and hands. We can claim that it is for medical reasons...?" Suggested Bodil. He was smart. After a long time of of thinking about what to do, they decided that Bodil's idea was the best.

"Excuse me, sir." Sky spoke to the tailor. He was honestly suprised that there was a tailor in the Nether. "Is it possible for you to make three LARGE cloaks? We need to mask our identities."

"Yes, young man. I can. If you three would like to check out the various colors and designs, you may follow me." He said politely. They looked at them all and saw one that they ALL loved. It was a very dark version of any color you want. "You seem interested in this design, am I wrong?"

The three looked at eachother. "No, I think that that is what we would like. How much will it cost?" Asked Sky.

"Let me see your hands." He said. The three showed him their hands. The man looked for a good two seconds before saying "No cost, you have the blessing of Herobrine." He said.

"o- Okay..." said Sky. He was the only one really tough enough to speak to strangers. But he was still kind of confused. "Can we have a purple, red, and blue, please?" He asked politely.

"Yes, okay. Come back in a week" Said the man. The three left, a little suprised. The man didn't make them pay? That was cool. Maybe Herobrine had said that the hand thing was a payment because it hurt so much, and maybe it did bad things in the overworld. Wait, wasn't it the blessing of Herobrine? Maybe it's bad because Herobrine is feared in the overworld. People would fear them! So that was why it was a payment...

"HELP! Yelled a boy about Sky, Deadlox, and Bodil's age. "WHY AM I HERE?" Yelled the boy. He was wearing glasses and had a blood stained t-shirt on. "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" he yelled. He was tied up, and some guys who looked like nether gaurds were taking him to Herobrine.

"We have to go help him!" Yelled Deadlox.

"Did he do something wrong?" asked Bodil. Sky ran to the scene when he saw what was going on. He watched for a moment, and finally interupted for a second.

"Father, what is this boy doing here? What did he do wrong?" He asked politely. He didn't want to interfere because of all that his father had done for him and his friends.

"He built a Nether portal and tried to come here, knowing I was here." Herobrine answered. He didn't sound very mad. "Now, Tyler. Are you ready to die?"

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!" Yelled Sky. The words slipped out of his mouth. He apoligized off the spot.

"No, no. You can take him." Herobrine said. He reached his hand out and the boy named Tyler was lifted up and landed in front of the group. He was unconsious because when Herobrine picked him up, he passed out.

"Oh... Thankyou for sparing his life, father. How do I make it up to you?" Asked Sky. He was really suprised his father had given the boy to them.

"Don't worry about it." Herobrine said.

"What are we going to do with this, 'Tyler'? I am really happy he is alive." Asked Deadlox.

"We should patch him up. He lookes like he is in a lot of pain." Replied Bodil. He obviosly talked way to loud, and woke up Tyler.

"NO, DON'T KILL M- wait, who are you? Are you going to kill me?" Asked Tyler.

"No, we are not going to kill you? Is your name Tyler? We heard Herobrine say it..." Said Deadlox. His voice sounded soothing.

"Yes, my name is Tyler. Well, people call me Brotato, that's what I go by."

SO THAT'S CHAPTER SIX! I CAN HEAR STUFF DOWNSTAIRS... I AM SCARED D: SO I AM GONNA GO... SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS HAVE BECOME PRETTY SHORT. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS. NEW OR NOT, I APPRECIATE YOU READING MY STORY! BYE DOODS!


	7. Chapter 7

YO PEOPLE! SO THE NOISES DOWNSTAIRS WERE OKAY. IT WAS JUST A LITTLE BABY DRAGON. HE IS MY PET NOW. HIS NAME IS MR. CUDDLES. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO FEED HIM, SO COULD YOU TELL ME WHAT TO FEED HIM? WELL, THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY. SO HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN- I THINK... LOVE YOU GUYS!

ENDERLOX

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Brotato!" Said Bodil. He smiled wide, trying to cheer him up.

"You too, guys! Thank you so much for not letting me die!" He said. He was happy. "I don't know why I was going to be killed. I just wanted to kill some blazes so I could complete the end portal and kill the enderdragon. My parents went there and came back about a month ago saying that there was no enderdragon. There was a while ago, but it just disappeared... No one saw it again. So I Wanted to risk it and see for myself." He said. This stunned Deadlox, because a month ago was when Deadlox got the wings and tail. He, Sky, and Bodil looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"That's when..." Deadlox said. "That's when this happened!" He said, pointing at his wings. He didn't have his bracelet on, because he didn't have time for it right now. Everyone understood what he meant.

"Wait, does that mean... you..." Sky asked. "Are you the ruler of the End now?"

"Am I the ruler of the End now?"

"Oh my god... you are..." Explaimed Bodil. He, and everyone else was suprised.

"Holy shit, dude..." Brotato said, eyes wide. He was saved by these people, and he was already filled in on all the secrets. He was a little freaked out by them, but they saved his life. "Maybe going to the end yourself will answer some questions." He suggested

"You're right. It will. I think I should go alone, though. I don't want anyone getting hurt. When we get back to the overworld, I will find a way to go to the end." Replied Deadlox. He wanted to go alone so that no one would get hurt. No one disagreed with him. Sometimes things have to be done alone.

It was a week later and the three new cloaks were at the tailor. They were all different colors. Sky, Deadlox, and Bodil tried them on. The hood and sleeves were way too big. It was perfect. Masking their identities couldn't get any easier. "Thank you, sir! We really appreciate it!" explaimed Deadlox.

"No problem. Have a nice day." Said the tailor. He was content knowing he helped a few more people. The four were off to tell Herobrine everything that was going on. He knew they had to leave soon.

"Um, am I to leave, too? I am sorry for coming in the first place..." asked Brotato. He was nervous that maybe he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Sure, go on. Just don't come back." Herobrine sounded threatening, but not as threatening as he was able to sound.

"Thank you, Father. We appreciate it more than you even know." Sky was happier than ever, because his father was not crazy like he had thought. Herobrine could tell that he was happy.

"You are always welcome." Herobrine said as he escorted the three to the Nether portal. As they walked in, the darkness of the portal encased them and when the darkness faded away, they were in te overworld. They put on their hoods before anyone saw them. Brotato didn't have a hood, but he was fine without the cloak.

"Do you want to go to your home? You probably should, because of your parents. And Bodil, we should see what to do about your parents." Said Sky. He was always a good leader.

"Oh my god... that's them..." Bodil said. He didn't think, but walked up to them and picked the hood up a little bit so his face was shown. His parents took him and hugged him with all thier might. "I don't wanna be questioned or anything, so could you please not tell anyone that you saw me?"

"We won't, Bodil. We love you so much..." They continued hugging him. Deadlox felt a tear run down his face. He knew that Bodil may want to stay with hisparents for a while, so he didn't interfere.

"Well, I'm gonna go find my parents. I will tell them that I got saved, not by who. That good?" Brotato asked. Sky and Deadlox nodded, and Brotato walked off.

"I gotta go to the End. I'll figure it out at home, though." Said Deadlox. Once he and Sky were home, Deadlox said bye and focused on going to the End. Suddenly a black fog filled his room. He couldn't see anymore. Once the fog cleared, he was in the End. He walked forward to what looked like the ruler of the place. He took off his hood and introduced himself.

"I am Deadlox, and I have come so you could answer some of my questions." He said.

"What questions?" Asked the man. Or woman... Deadlox couldn't tell.

"This." Deadlox removed his bracelet and his wings and tail appeared where his bear back was.

"I see..." Said the man/woman.

OOOH! ITS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ALSO, I AM SORRY FOR HAVING THIS OUT LATE. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING, PLEASE TELL ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! 


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GOOD FEEDBACK! (AND I AM KEEPING AUTHORS NOTES THEY ARE FUN *COUGH* *COUGH* PERSON WHO TOLD ME NOT TO *COUGH* *COUGH*) I HAVE FED THE DOG STEAK, AND IT LOVED IT. I TRIED TO FEED IT WATERMELON, BUT I COULDN'T DO IT. THAT WAS BASHUR'S KID. I AM NOT FEEDING MR. CUDDLES CHILDREN. WELL... I MAY FEED IT WATERMELON... ANYWAY, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! SO HERE'S CHAPTER 8! I LOVE YOU!

"Oh, I see." Said the mad/ or woman. (We're gonna call him him.) "The soul of the Enderdragon was transferred to you. We have been looking for you. You are our ruler, now. You may take the throne." Said the man. He stepped off the throne and Deadlox stepped on. He felt a surge of energy in his bones. It traveled up his legs and through his arms. He heard voices in his head.

"Kill him!"

"Kill Sky!"

"Kill everyone!" Said the voices. They weren't right. They kept on repeating and repeating until Deadlox screamed. He jumped off the throne. The voices faded away, but the surge of power was still active.

"What was that? Why did that happen? What were those voices?" Deadlox asked so many questions and finally the past ruler answered all of them at once.

"Those voices were the soul of the first ruler of the End. He founded this place, and he eventually went absolutely insane. He cursed that throne to make everyone who sits upon it slowly insane as well. Those voices? They were his. There is but one way to rule the End and not go insane." The past ruler of the End replied. Deadlox stared at him longingly. "It's to simply not sit on the throne! But the throne makes you sit on it. It finds the person who shall sit on it, (the ruler of the dimension of which it is placed in) and the person will eventually sit on it and go insane. The person is only insane in the dimension of which the throne is in." The man finally finished what he was saying. Deadlox understood everything.

"I must leave now. Take over until I am back." Deadlox commanded, because he was everyone heres master. That was wierd, and he knew it. He had never been higher than someone before, and it was strange. As he focused on going back home, a dark, black fog covered him. When the fog cleared, he was back in his bedroom. He looked at the clock, thinking about ten minutes would have passed. He was stunned when he looked over to see that NO time was passed. He left around noon, and it was the same, exact time on his clock. He guessed that no time truly passed in the End. Maybe it was kinda like the "End of Time". That would be cool.

"I am done in the End." Said Deadlox.

"Dude, you just got home. What the fuck." Replied Sky. Deadlox then explained everything to Sky. Deadlox was too surprised to feel any emotions since he got to the End. "I wouldn't go back back there if I were you." Sky said gloomily.

"I will try not to for as long as I can. Now what are we going to do about school?" Asked Deadlox.

"Maybe we can go. We will have to wear these cloaks, though. And maybe fake names. I wanna be called something cool. But also something involved. OH! You should be called Ender and I can be Nether and Bodil can be Over. That would be pretty cool."

"YEAH! I don't know why, but that sounds really cool. We should only tell people those names if we must." Deadlox said. After disguising everything, and not really achieving any more than they had, Deadlox went home.

The next day went, sorta well. The three came to school, and was immediately questioned. "Take your hood off, please." They would ask. All the three would say is no. Or they would say that it was medical. It was hard to use pencils. They couldn't show their hands.

The three sat down at an empty table at school. A boy sat down across from them, smiling. "Hello! My name's Bashur! I saw that you were new, and I wanted to get to know you." Said Bashur. He was cheery. That was something that all of them needed.

"Hello, Bashur! Nice to meet you." Replied Bodil

"Where did you guys go before this? I mean, I'm a BIT new, I came this year." Bashur looked like he was really interested.

"Oh... umm..." Deadlox desperately looked for a solution or something to tell Bashur, but he couldn't think of anything.

"We're from a school in a snow biome. That's why we wear these cloaks." Sky thought of in a split second. He was smart. REALLY smart.

"That's cool, what's your names?"

"I'm Ender." Said Deadlox.

"I'm Nether."

"And I'm Over." Finished Bodil.

"Wow, okay, then. Umm... Oh! It seems that lunch is over! See ya guys!" Bashur walked to his class after the bell in his green and red clothes. He stayed cheery and didn't get too creeped out.

"Well, that was awkward. I think I am going to go to the bathroom." Bodil stood up and pushed his chair in.

"No, we are coming, too. We have to stay as a group. What if something bad happens! Sixth graders are reckless. They will pull of your hood just as a "joke". We need to make sure that doesn't happen." Sky was right, so they all shuffled off to the guys bathroom. To be honest, they were so secretive that they could probably pass in the girls bathroom. But they went in the guys. Luckily, no one was in there. They all washed their hands but they had to make sure no one saw.

"SHIT! SORRY!" Bodil had almost knocked off Sky's glasses.

"It's okay!" Sky said, laughing.

SO THAT'S CHAPTER EIGHT! I WROTE A LOT OF THIS WITH A NOSE BLEED. BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO IT'S OKAY. ALSO, THE DRAGON IS KINDA GETTING FED UP ON ME LEAVING IT TO WRITE. I DUNNO WHAT IT JUST DID, BUT I FEEL NAUCIOS, SO I AM GOING TO STOP WRITING FOR KNOW. IT PUT A REALLY BIG GASH ON MY ARM... WELL I AM GOING TO GO NOW! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED READING. LOVE YOU DOODS!


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS! SO I JUST WOKE UP AND THE BABY DRAGON WIS LITERALLY RIGHT NEXT TO ME, SLEEPING. SO I THOUGHT I WOULD TAKE THIS TIME TO TELL YOU THAT THIS MAY BE MY LAST CHAPTER FOR LIKE A WEEK BECAUSE I AM GOING ON VACATION. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THAT DRAGON THOUGH... I'LL FIGURE IT OUT. I HOPE I CAN WRITE AT THE BEACH, BUT I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO. SORRY D: ANYWAYS, LOVE YOU DOODS! HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER NINE!

"When do I get to leave this place?" Asked Jason as someone slipped lunch through his cell door.

"When we know what you are." The man replied. He was shallow. "We need to test that backpack, and you." Jason remembered his backpack. They took it for testing. "You will probably die." The man was so matter of fact about it, almost like that was something that was obvious.

"When will the testing on me begin? What will you do?"

"It will begin today, Jason. But what we do is classified." Jason was starteled at the fact that he was probably going to die today. There was no escape from this god forsaken place, and he knew it. "Eat up." The grub tasted horrible, but it was what Jason was eating for the last few weeks. He imagined what they were going to do, and he had to stop before he passed out. What was in this food? As Jason slowly drifted off, he heard the cell door open.

"It's time for testing. Pick him up and we will take him to the lab." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, sir." Was all Jason heard before he was fast asleep.  
The doctors looked at eachother, and cut withermu open. They were stunned to see... nothing. Jason's skull was wither, but that was something that would be expected. Jason had a normal brain. But his body was hollow. There was nothing there. It was just black fog. Nothing else. But this fog was wierd. When something touched it, it turned black. Then it just withered away. They learned that the hard way, as one of the doctors had her glove withered away and then her. She saw the darkness running up her arm and down her legs. She was soon just a pile of dark gray dust on the floor. In the middle, all there was wasa white, glowing orb. It suddenly stopped glowing, and turned to dust with the rest of the woman.

"Mi- Miss... FUCK YOU!" The testing ended at this point because of what happened. Jason felt himself lose his life, and it was peaceful.

"Oh, hello! I didn't know you guys went here!" Brotato exclaimed. Everyone was excited to see that they went to the same school. It was the next day, and Deadlox, Bashur, Sky, Bodil, and Brotato were at the same table.

"Hey, man! This is awesome!" Everyone was very happy.

"Hey, Deadlox, did everything-" Brotato was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"We have fake names, dude. Mine's Over, Deadlox's is Ender, and Sky's is Nether. We thought the sounded cool, so..." Bodil wispered into Brotato's ear.

"Oh... umm... ENDER, did everything work out in the end?"  
"Yeah. Everything was good. I'll explain later." Deadlox replied. After a bunch off chatting, lunch was over. It was a generally good lunch.

About a year later they were all in seventh grade, and all the kids were even ruder. "Hey kids! Why are you so secretive?" an eighth grader said rudely in the hallway. The three were together, and started to get worried. They looked at eachother, and ignored the boy. "Hey, I said, why are you wearing those-" The boy and a couple of his friends snatched off the hoods. They were cut off when they saw the three most wanted people to roam the earth. Deadlox, Sky, and Bodil, panicking, quickly put the hoods back on and knocked the three out. It was too last, though. Everyone saw who they were. All of the three's new friends, all the people who were the three's friends when they weren't wanted, everyone could see that they were criminals.

"Yeah, I think we have to." Said Deadlox as he and Sky took transformed. "Sorry, guys, but we gotta go." Sky took Bodil and he and Deadlox flew home. They had been ready for this. They knew it was going to happen at one point, and might as well be now. They made it to their homes and dug down to the portal and closed up the gap. They jumped in to found themselves faced by Herobrine.

"Father, we were caught. We have no idea what to do. Wearing a cloak will not work anymore, because we were caught wearing it."

"Ah, I see. Have you released your true power? Sky, I represent death. You inherited my powers, so you can basically kill people with a snap of your fingers. Literally. Obviously you can bring them back though. You also have the power to control all mobs. Deadlox, you have the power of the End. You have the most power of all the ender beings. You can teleport, disappear, and more. The leader of the end represents darkness. So you, Deadlox, are darkness. You have unlimited power." Herobrine stunned the three, but he was not finished. "Bodil, you have my blessing. My blessing gives you the power of your dimension. When the time comes, you will know what to do." Bodil looked at his hand at the sun. "You all are very powerful. Your friend Jason didn't know how powerful he was."

"Was? Is he dead?" They were all very stunned.

"Yes, he died being tested on. Rather shameful, I know."

WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER NINE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. IT'S NIGHT AGAIN, AND MR. CUDDLES HAS MADE ME NAUCIOS AGAIN. I AM GONNA GO TO SLEEP. SORRY IF I DON'T POST FOR LIKE FOUR DAYS, THE BEACH IS CALLIN MY NAME! AND- HOLY SHIT MR. CUDDLES! I HAVE TO GO! BYE! 


	10. Chapter 10

HEY DOODS! I AM IN THE HOTEL RIGHT NOW! THE BEACH IS AWESOME! I AM HAVING TOO MUCH FUN. SO HERES CHAPTER TEN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! DISCLAMER: THE NAME CELESTIA IS IN THIS STORY. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LITTLE PONY. I JUST THOUGHT THE NAME WAS COOL.

ENDERLOX

"Oh my god..." Sky, Deadlox, and Bodil were all very suprised to know that their past friend was dead. "Is he here?" Deadlox asked.

"Yes, he is here. But you need to see his body to bring him back to life. You need to see it in the overworld. Here, the living and the dead cannot meet in one place." Herobrine made it very obvious that that fact was true, and everyone guessed that that would be the case.

"Well, can we please stay here again?" Asked Sky. He and the others knew that they would be there for a while looking for a disguise. But would they really need a disguise? They were very powerful. Bodil could contact his parents, so that was good. Deadlox didn't know who his parents were, so that wasn't so good. Going back to the overworld wouldn't be too much of a risk, considering how powerful Herobrine claimed that they were. And Herobrine doesn't lie often.

"Of course you may stay here! It's always a pleasure." Herobrine was kind, but only to those whom he wants to be kind to. Later on, everyone was asleep. There was no night, so they thought they might as well sleep. It felt like night. Ever since Deadlox had become "Enderlox", things had changed. He was up a lot later, and almost never really slept. When he did, he slept really well. He decided to take a walk.

He thought of everything that happened. First, he became like an Enderdragon. Then he found out his friend was the son of Herobrine. Now, he had betrayed all of his new friends. All those people in the hall were his friends. All the teachers were wonderful. And Bashur. He was so kind. It was such a shame to leave him behind. Of course Brotato understood what happened. He was filled in. But Jason was gone, and Sky could bring him back. Sky didn't know how to, though. Everyone knew that Jason couldn't be saved. He was gone. Everything they had done with Jason, he was a friend for a long time. He didn't deserve to die.

"I think that we can go back. I don't think that we need to hide anymore." Sky told Bodil. Deadlox was taking a walk. Or at least they thought he was. Yeah, he had to be, because his shoes weren't at the door.

"Yeah, I guess so... but are you sure that they aren't powerful enough?" Asked Bodil. He wasn't very confident about the whole situation.

"If my dad said so then it probably is safe to just go for it." Sky was very confident, unlike Bodil. Bodil knew that Herobrine said he was powerful, but he just wasn't. He even tried focusing really hard to see if anything happened. He wanted a weapon, so he focused on a weapon. At first he thought nothing happened, but only for a second. He for some reason reached his arm out. He didn't control it, it just happened. He grabbed something. It was a weapon! It was bright green, and was glowing very brightly. It was a very detailed blade, with two sides. The handle was in the middle, and the two blades were on either sides.

"Dude! Look at that! Do you think that will kill people? Never mind. It will." Sky was very suprised and happy that his friend had a weapon now.

"I have no idea how I did that. Holy shit." Bodil was also suprised and happy about this new weapon. He wondered why he couldn't fly, and got discouraged. Everyone could fly but him. So he focused on flying and being in the air. He imagined a winged mount. Suddenly, before his eyes, he saw a bird, no, lion. Was it a griffin? "OH MY GOD. THAT IS AWESOME. HOW? WHERE? YES."

"HOLY CRAP, DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK? AWESOME!" Sky was amazed by a wonderful creature with beautiful wings and feathers on its front side, but a lion on its back. It was a griffin, and it was beautiful.

Bodil walked up to the griffin, and decided it needed a name. "Huh. What would I name a griffin? Hmmm..." Bodil could sense it was a girl. "Celestia. That's a cool name."

"YES! I love it so much. She is so amazing!" Sky was excited to see what Bodil would do with her. He jumped on her, and she didn't care. She actually looked pretty happy with Bodil riding her. She flew up into the sky and did a flip. Bodil would have fell off, but somehow he didn't.

"Woah. This is awesome!" Bodil was so happy to finally be able to fly with the rest. Suddenly Deadlox walked in.

"Oh... My... God... AWESOME!" Deadlox was super impressed. Him and the rest played with Celestia for a while before Bodil thought hard to make her disappear. It worked! And his weapon was gone, too.

About three months later, Bodil had practiced with his weapon and riding the griffin so he would be ready to go back. Sky and Deadlox had practiced, too. They were finally ready to go back to the overworld. "Leaving? Good luck." Herobrine had the best of wishes for the three. Deadlox had now known how to teleport, and Sky could do lots more with the mobs.

"Let's go." They jumped into the portal with the clothes on that they had before all of this had happened. It was so nice to be back in those clothes. As the overworld came, they saw so many people. They were in the alley that they had the fight with Jason in. When they were fully there, people started noticing. Bodil was riding his griffin, and Sky and Deadlox had their things that kept them normal in their pockets. They all looked very powerful.

"Sorry we're late." Said Deadlox as they walked into a school classroom. They were still in seventh grade. They sat down in some empty seats while the whole class straed at them. Everyone was silent, and the teacher slowly started to pick up the phone. Deadlox teleported over and put the phone down. "Don't." He said as menecingly as he could. "Just go on with the class."

"Okay..." The teacher was terrified and so were the students. Sky and Bodil scanned the room for people he knew. They saw Bashur, smiling. He didn't care how wanted they were, they were his friends. Deadlox teleported to a seat next to him and the rest of the three found a seat in the room. Bodil just summoned Celestia and sat on her. She was tired and slept on the floor. The whole class was even more stunned now. Sky summoned a zombie and knocked his head off. It landed on someone's desk, and the girl screamed her head off.

"Sorry!" Sky apoligized before making the head disappear and sitting on the dead zombie. It was rather comfy, just a bit wierd. Everyone was all settled in and the teachers wiped her expression off her face and refused to get too mad.

"Turn your books to chapter five."

SO THAT'S CHAPTER TEN! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I AM BACK FROM THE BEACH NOW. I TOOK A NAP AND I WOKE UP LIKE "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" SO THAT HAPPENED. ANYWAY, MY DRAGON IS GONE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT IS. SO BYE! LOVE YOU DOODS! 


	11. Chapter 11

HEY EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST ONE, I WAS ON VACATION BEFORE WRITING IT, SO I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOR THE LAST ONE. ALSO, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! (AL2O AMPORA II AM GLAD YOU LIIKE THE 2TORY) I HAVE SO MUCH FUN READING YOUR REVIEWS! MY DRAGON IS DOING WELL, I PLAYED WITH HIM. ANYWAY, HERES CHAPTER ELEVEN!

As the teacher taught, everyone couldn't really pay attention. They were all focused on the fact that the three most wanted people on the planet were in their classroom. It would take some getting used to.

"I am so happy you are back! I didn't know who you were, and I though your parents were crazy for naming you after three dimensions." Bashur didn't care about the fact that the three were wanted, and Deadlox and Sky weren't human. He understood the fake names, and was very impressed.

"We are so happy to be back! How are you?" Bodil said. He and the rest had no lunch, but Bashur was kind enough to share with them. After a while of chatting, Deadlox noticed that everyone in the room was silent and staring at them. The rest saw it, too.

"Why are you guys staring at us? Is it the wings? It's the wings, isn't it? Oh, no, is it that- Nevermind. Guys, just eat! It's fine..." Sky was trying to make them settle down and eat their lunch, but it wasn't working. He knew it was the wings. Awkwaaaard! It slowly got better and eventually became normal. But once it was REALLY loud, the teachers came. They all were still really suprised to see Deadlox, Sky, and Bodil in their school.

Soon the three heard sirens. They were prepared. Soon the sirens faded away, though. The three of them looked out the window to see a cop car just passing by. They all laughed really loudly and continued their day. Fast forward a few months, and they are actually pretty liked at school. Everything was how it was before all this happened, the same group of friends and everything. Well, excluding Jason. The only problem was the police. They kept trying to catch Bodil, Sky, and Deadlox. They never managed it.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled the police. It was the fifteenth time this happened. There were about forty helicopters. There was double that amount of cars. There was never so many people trying to catch the three. They were completely surrounded. Now way to get out.

"I said- Your hands up!" Yelled the police. Bodil summoned his weapon and griffin. Him and the three didn't want to hurt anyone. Deadlox could teleport, but the others couldn't, so there was no real point. He was working on taking people with him, but it was really very hard to do. Sky summoned about ten creepers. They blew up, not affecting Sky or the rest, and the smoke from them gave the three time to fly up and get home. Suprisingly, the police didn't know where the houses were.

"Open this door NOW!" Yelled the officer as he banged on Deadlox's door. Him, Sky, and Bodil were all huddled in one room. Deadlox teleported to the door with a creeper bomb that Sky gave him. He stuck it on the door in shame. He was not only destroying part of his house, but he was also hurting people. He wanted to escape, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. A tear run down hi face as he muttered about the shame it brought him to kill someone. This was real life, not a game. Plus, who would play a game with different dimensions and creepers and skeletons?

Later on when everyone was still looking for the three, they had dug a hole down to bedrock with stuff for a portal. They were all huddled up in a tiny little "room". Suddenly Deadlox passed out.

"What the hell?!" yelled Sky. He and Bodil watched as Deadlox was surrounded by a dark presence, and was soon gone.

"Kill!"

"Killing is fun!" Said the voices in Deadlox's head. He heard a little boy. He sounded kind, other then the fact that he was trying to kill people. Deadlox slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the throne of the end. Deadlox tried to get out of the chair, but he couldn't do it. Something inside of him told him not to. And he went with his gut. His gut was what he always listened to. Now his gut told him to listen to the voiced.

"It's fun to kill, Deadlox. The world is against you. It doesn't matter. Sky doesn't care about you. Bodil doesn't care about you. The rest of the world is against you. What's the point? Why don't you just try killing on that boy there?" There was a small boy that was a guard standing, gaurding. For some reason it annoyed Deadlox. Normally it wouldn't, but the chair was settling in. It was making him insane, and deep inside Deadlox knew that all these feelings were not him, but it was so hard to keep faith, Deadlox just gave up. It wasn't worth it. He was slipping away, piece by piece.  
Deadlox, insane, flew away from the chair because the voices said to. He was still insane. Nothing different. He looked at all the things in the end that he didn't like. All there was was a portal in the middle. In the very middle of the end there was a portal, and it was heavily gaurded. He saw people walk into it. That was not supposed to happen. No one could leave. No one could leave. No one could leave! NO ONE CAN LEAVE! He put his hand out and a small fireball shot directly at someone who was leaving. The shot split into six shots and targeted everyone that was leaving.

"NO ONE LEAVES." Deadlox yelled. Joy was brought to him as he killed everyone who left. He smiled widely when everyone stopped leaving. They dropped and thought of him as his master. "Good." Enderlox's voice echoed through the end is he sat down on one of the pillars that healed him. He was pleased to see the suffering of others.

SO THAT'S CHAPTER ELEVEN! I AM SO SORRY THIS IS OUT LATE! I FEEL SO BAD! EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK D: NORMALLY IT'S LIKE SOMEONE IS JUST TELLING ME WHAT TO WRITE, BUT NOT NOW. I LOVE YOU GUYS! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BYE! (OH AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER)... 


	12. Chapter 12

HAI DOODS! THE POWERS OUT RIGHT NOW, MEANING NO INTERNET. I AM GONNA POST THIS WHEN THERE IS INTERNET, THOUGH. SORRY IF IT TAKES A WHILE. ANYWAY, MY BABY DRAGON LIKES IT WHEN I PLAY WITH HIM, SO I DID. IT'S FUN, SO I AM HAPPY. HERE IS CHAPTER TWELVE!

"Shit, shit, SHIT! Where did Deadlox go?" Bodil panicked in the dark room. Sky's torch went out, so everything was pitch black. Luckily, he had more. They looked around for anything left from Deadlox, but there was nothing.

"He went to the end, I have seen it before. But he shouldn't be there! Oh, no... Deadlox..." Sky knew he was in the end, because Deadlox showed him what it looked like just in case. Deadlox also told Sky about the throne, and what it does to people. Sky knew that if he got Deadlox back to the overworld, he would be fine. But how would he get to the end? He had ender eyes, but where was the portal?

"If someone sits on the throne of the end, they will slowly go crazy. Deadlox, as being the ruler of the end, is attracted to the chair, and must sit on it. He doesn't want to sit on it. He is probably gone insane by now. Shit..." Sky explained everything to Bodil. Sky told him that they needed to get to the portal.

"WELL THROW THE ENDER EYE SO WE CAN GET TO THE PORTAL!" Yelled Bodil. He was eager to find the portal as soon as possible.

"I think that we are here..." Said Bodil as he saw stone bricks. They broke through to see the portal room off the bat. Sky and Bodil close up all the openings to the room with obsidian. No one could enter. "Maybe we should get ready first? Let's go find some diamonds, acually..."

"Spare my family! Please! Kill me, I don't care! Just spare my family!" Pleaded a small man. He and his family came to the end looking for shelter. Enderlox couldn't care less about te fact that they were poor, or that they were innocent, or anything. It didn't matter, the voices were telling him to kill the man and his family. He shot the man, while his family screamed. The fire killed him immediantly. The screams of his famlily delighted him as he killed the mother. The only people left were an eleven year old girl and six year old boy.

"Do you two want to die?" Deadlox asked. The small boy screamed. All the eleven year old did was cry and shake her head. The boy was loud and irritating. Deadlox had enough and killed the boy off the spot. The eleven year old girl fell to the ground and wouldn't stop apoligizing.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry! Please! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry..." The girl went on until Deadlox noticed that she was only a year or so younger than him. He spared her, but at a cost.

"I will spare you."

"Thank you... Thank you... Than-"

"But you serve me. You are my servant now. What is your name?" Deadlox was excited to get a new pawn. Servants were always a delight to have, and he had quite a few.

Sky and Bodil had been searching for diamonds for a while. Finally, Sky looked ahead to see many blue, glowing object. "Diamonds!" Yelled Sky. Bodil rushed over from the other side of the mine to check it out. Finally, they had just enough for two sets of diamond armor.

"Let's do this!" Yelled Bodil a little too loud. They saw people coming. Everyone knew their voices and looks, so it was dangerous. "We need to get to the portal!" They ran away on the set trail they had to the portal. Once they arrived at the room, Bodil closed the entrance with obsidian. Him and Sky were ready, but tired. They needed to get a good rest before going to the end, and they hated to stall. The portal room was sealed tight with obsidian, so there was no chance anyone could get in. So they just went to sleep. No telling when morning was, so the first person up would just wake the other.

"Bodil, wake up!" Sky was up early, or at least he thought. There was no way of telling.

"Go away, mom... Wait! Are we really doing this... Now? You first, I'll meet you there." Bodil said. Sky knew there was no argueing with him. So he left. He would soon regret this decision. He jumped in, and suddenly he was stunned. He looked around to see simply the universe. Stars and all. But something dark was getting closer to him, or was he getting closer to it? Whatever was happening, this black hole like thing was consuming him, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was a black hole.

Suddenly his legs started falling faster than his arms. As he fell in, he was suddenly completely consumed. Sky found himself standing on a whitish yellow stone. Suddenly the fog cleared and he saw his best friend. And he looked al lot older. Sky understood why. But he was smurking. He had one had on his throne, and his pupils had gone from normal circle to pointy and repltilian. He had an insane look in his eyes. An army was behind him, and people were being tortured left and right. A girl only a year or so years younger than was next to the throne looking sad and suprised.

"Ah, so you have finally came. It has been only a few hours for you. But for me, it's been a year. About a year ago, I killed this girls family. I spared her life because the was only a couple years younger than me. So, ae you ready to die?" 


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO PEOPLE! SO, I HAVE GOTTEN LIKE TWO REVIEWS IN THE LAST WEEK. WHAT THE FUCK? AM I NOT GETTING EMAILS, OR ARE YOU GUYS NOT HELPING? EITHER WAY, PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. WELL, ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER THIRTEEN. WOAH. THIRTEEN. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF BLOOD. I MEAN, LIKE, A LOT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ALSO, BE PREPARED FOR FEELS.

"Ahh, I should get to Sky. Wait? What if he is in trouble?" Bodil thought outloud. He just thought it was now or never and he jumped in. Going to the end was wierd. But once Bodil arrived, he didn't care anymore. He just saw his best friend tied up. Scars everywhere, all his clothes were ripped. Sky was hanging from a pole. Deadlox's wings and tail were twice as large. His eyes were evil, and Suddenly Sky saw Bodil and tried to speak, but he was stopped short as Deadlox clawed at Sky's eye. Bodil watched in horror as Sky's left eye was gouged out. Sky yelled mercy as Deadlox stabbed his right wing with the end of his ten foot long tail. He dragged it all throughout the wing, not caring about how much Sky screamed. Finally he stopped as a large portion of Sky's right wing fell off. Suddenly Deadlox easily sliced the ropes holding Sky up and Sky fell to the ground. He fainted when he fell because of all the pain.

"No, no no no no! SKY!" Bodil sobbed as he picked up the body of his half dead friend. His clothes were bright red. Bodil decided he couldn't take it. Bodil stood up, enraged. All emotions disappeared but anger seemed to fill his head. His vision went black and he heared Herobrine's voice.

"Bring him back. Bring them both back. You have my blessing." Herobrine said calmly. Deadlox watched as Bodil held up his hand and a beam of white shot out of Herobrine's mark. Deadlox was hit and immedianttly passed out. Bodil grabbed both Deadlox and Sky and wondered if he could get to the overworld. Everyone else could go to a dimension, why couldn't he- Bodil suddenly found himself in the overworld with both Sky and Deadlox. Deadlox's wings and tail were not as large, so that was good. But Sky was still half dead, and that was a problem. Suddenly Sky woke up.

"B-Bodil... It- It... It hurts... Wake up Deadlox..." Sky said weakly. He sounded dead. Bodil felt a tear run down his cheek when he woke up Deadlox. Deadlox woke up in an instant. He saw his bloody hands. Suddenly everything he had done in the past year flashed to him in a hallutionation of red and purple. He watched as he tortured Sky.

"No, no, no, NO NO NO NO WHAT HAVE I DONE? No, no, no, no, NO!" Deadlox screamed in mercy, but then he saw Sky. He was barely awake, missing an eye.

"Stop, please... Deadlox... Com-Come here... Please..." Deadlox looked down at his best friend, sobbing. His tears were bright red from the Sky's blood on his face.

"No, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Deadlox was cut off when Sky grabbed Deadlox and hugged him. His hug was weak and frail, but loving. It was all Sky could do. It used all his energy.

"I lo-" Sky suddenly let go, and fell to the ground. The one eye he still had turned lifeless, and his pulse stopped. Both Deadlox and Bodil desperatly tried to preform CPR, but niether of them knew how. They both looked at eachother and sobbed. Sky just died. Their best friend just died. He was just lying there, dead. Gone. It was unbearable to think about. Sky was dead. No more Sky.

"No, no... I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS THE END! IT WASN'T ME! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD... PLEASE... NO..." Deadlox screamed.

"B-But... Sky can't die! No... Sky... WAIT! If... If Sky can bring people back to life, then can't Herobrine? We need to bring him to the nether!" Bodil was smart.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Deadlox grabbed Bodil and Sky's dead body and immediantly teleported. He went to the nether portal and jumped in with Bodil and dead Sky.

"WHO KILLED MY SON?" Herobrine was angry, really angry.

"The throne in the end. It makes anyone who sits on it insane. But the ruler of the end is destined to sit on it. So, I passed out and woke up on it. You probably don't need to know anything else." Deadlox explained, sobbing. Herobrine understood.

"Oh, well. I can bring him back. Remember? I just was angry because I wanted to know who actually did it. Sorry." Herobrine said cheerfully as he brought Sky back to life. Deadlox and Bodil were suprised that he wasn't mad. Deadlox was still upset. He didn't mean to kill Sky, it wasn't him! Herobrine laughed and said, "Just try not to let that happen again." Herobrine was a bit more serious, but still not angry.

"Oh my god... THANK YOU! WE ARE SORRY!" Yelled Bodil.

"Not so loud... It's okay... Just try not to do it again!" Herobrine was a bit annoyed but still understanding. He handed Sky to Deadlox and Bodil, but they needed to both hold him. Sky's had a new eye, but it was dark. While the other eye was brilliant gold, when they looked close at the new eye, they could see flames. They were a brilliant red, orange, and yellow in front of darkness that seemed to go on forever.

"Woah... What the fuck happened?" Said Sky.

"You died!" Replied Bodil.

SO THAT'S CHAPTER THIRTEEN. THE POINT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS TO MAKE YOU REALLY FUCKING SAD AND THEN REALLY FUCKING HAPPY. I HOPE IT WORKED! IF IT DID TELL ME. ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME HOW I AM DOING. LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE! 


	14. Chapter 14

YES! I DID UPDATE! THIS IS REAL LIFE! WELL, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I JUST DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE UPDATING TO BE HONEST. ALSO I'M 11 AND JUST GOT INTO MIDDLE SCHOOL... YEAH... SO I AM SORRY. PLEASE KEEP READING! WITHOUT FURTHER ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HERE'S CHAPTER FOURTEEN!

Sky's expression could only be explained with a question mark. "Died? What do you mean died?!" Sky was trying to convince himself that his friends were just talking bullshit, but he knew they weren't. His eye and wing felt strangely new and good, but he had scars across his body. Sky watched, stunned as the scars momentarily turned gold, and then disappeared.

"Okay, maybe I did die. Who killed me?"

"The end." Deadlox said, now knowing that it wasn't him. Sky's expression turned understanding, but a tiny but stunned. He knew that Deadlox felt bad, witch he did. Sky got up with the small amount of strength that he had. He wrapped his arms around Deadlox and Bodil. They hugged back.

"Awwwwwww! You guys are cute! Welp, tic toc. Seems you should catch up with that Tyler boy I nearly killed." Herobrine was so matter of fact about them going back. The three laughed. Sky waved and said thanks to his dad after the other two walked into the overworld.

"Okay, well, I need to be more careful. I might have forgot about the end, so maybe if I remember it all the time that won't happen. The worst this about the end is that I remember every part of it. On a less serious note, I'm a year older." Deadlox walked into the school with his friends. Brotato was very supportive of Sky being alive and breathing. He understood that Deadlox did nothing wrong, but the End certainly did.

"It felt strange," Sky said, dozing off into the void. The others look of confusion didn't last long. "Dying. It felt almost peaceful. All pain stopped, and I almost felt happy. But I was still sad, considering that I was leaving my closest and best friends that I love so dearly." Silence fell, and the look on the others face, especially Bodil's, made Sky laugh. "S-sorry! I didn't know that I got so deep!" He could barely speak, it was so funny. "The looks on your faces are priceless!" The group laughed with him. It was almost like nothing had ever happened. No one died, no one ever went insane, or even ran from the cops.

"Oh, crap. I just relized that I'm a year older. I missed over half of the year. I don't want to go into whatever grade is next without knowing crap that I was supposed to know this year!" Deadlox looked a bit embarrased, but at least he wasn't crying because his best friend died.

"Eh. I would just leasve it if I were you. Better safe then sorry? I mean, you don't look older." Bodil remarked.

"Yeah, you're right. So, lunch. I'm thinkin' we take off to go somewhere fancy. McDonalds, maybe?" Sky laughed.

"I think you're stretching it a bit. That's way to fancy for a regular day!" Replied Bodil sarcastically

"One way or another, it's on me." Deadlox smiled knowing that he was doing someting good for once. All he had done for the past year was torture and kill innocent people. He was excited for a fresh new start.

"I wonder why the police havent given up yet. We aren't going to get captured! Deadlox can teleport!" Bodil was happy to be eating at such an "elegant" place like McDonalds.

"And stop time," Deadlox reminded.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. Maybe we should just give it time." Sky remarked. He knew that it would eventually stop, but they might need to take action. The three weren't doing anyting wrong, so why would the cops chase them? "I don't like killing people. Expecially the people that are just trying to keep our world safe." Everyone agreed.

"No one likes killing people. But I feel like the cops want us dead." Deadlox thought about Jason. He wondered how he died. Knowing that it was in testing, the possibilities were that much worse. He pondered so long that he finished his burger! "Awwww! I wanted more burger..."

"Looks like I finished, too..." Sky wined. The scene was about sixty million times better and it was great!

"Ah, shoot, class started like twenty minutes ago! Ah, nevermind. It's over in half an hour anyway, and I would rather be considered absent than have to deal with that dumb teacher that yells at us." Brotato was stunned at first, but he relized he was with his friends. NO ONE wanted to deal with with Mrs. Cude. She was insanely rude. Even her name rhymed with rude!

"Well, maybe the park? It would take about five minutes to get there, and we can play frisbee!" Bashur suggested. It was a great idea, and everyone agreed. So the five set off.

When they finally walked onto the grass with their bare feet, they knew that this was a new beginning. "Race ya to the playground!" There was finally a happy challenge. Everyone could finally be thereselves. As they ran through the grass, they knew. They knew that this was a new beginning, and they would take full advantage of it.

ANYWAY, THAT'S CHAPTER FOURTEEN! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT. I WROTE IT AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE! I KNOW THAT A MONTH ISN'T QUICK, AND I'M REALLY SORRY. SCHOOL IS JUST STRESSFUL. ANYWAY... BYE! 


	15. NOTE! (THE END?)

HEY GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO EXPLAIN WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN WITH THIS FANFIC. FIRST, THAT'S THE END OF ENDERLOX. WAIT! IT'S NOT THE END OF THE FIC! I AM GONNA WRITE MORE, SO YOU'LL SEE THAT SOON. SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHATS HAPPENING. SO, THIS CAN EASILY BE CONSIDERED A DONE FIC. SOON ENOUGH, THOUGH, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE IN MY PROFILE. DON'T GET WORRIED OR ANYTHING, BECAUSE IT WILL BE INVOLVED WITH THIS ONE. THANKS! ALSO: /Ivmwqwg7 CHATROOM - YEAH I WAS LAZY AND PUT IT IN YOUR WORLD OF TEXT :/ BYE! (IT WILL BE your world of text Ivmwqwg7 IT DOESN'T LET ME TYPE IT D: ALSO THERE IS A DOT COM... ITS REALLY UNCOOPERATIVE.)


End file.
